Engine fuel containing debris may cause damage to various engine components during operation of the engine. The debris may wear the engine components and cause degradation of engine performance. Filtration systems may aid in reducing the amount debris in the engine fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,607,621 to Verdegan discloses a system and method used to monitor fluid where it is important to know the size, concentration and nature of particulates in the fluid. The systems and method can be used to diagnose contamination issues in fluids such as fuel, lubrication, power transfer, heat exchange or other fluids in fluid systems. The systems and method can apply to diesel engines or hydraulic systems, where contaminant particles in the fluids are of concern.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.